


A decision

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, what is it?
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta
Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050803





	A decision

Our tale begins in Rolanda and Rosmerta Hooch's house. Rosmerta has come to a decision about an important subject.

Rolanda asked, "Why are you so chipper this morning, Rosie?"

Rosmerta turned to her and beamed, "I want to have children."

Rolanda gasped. "Are you absolutely positive about that?"

Rosmerta smiled. "Completely."

Rolanda pulled her into a hug and grinned. "We're going to make the best parents."


End file.
